super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SolZen321/ForgeFire: A Game Idea
While this Wiki is for Super Robot, there is nothing in the rulse stating that I can't talk about something else in a blog. This is my idea for a game, a mixture of Warhammer 40K, the Fallout Franchise and Space Engineers. I am not writing this as some sort of preview, I have no experience making such things, nor the computer needed for such a task, nor the money (at this point in time) to buy something like that. The Idea This idea started out as an idea for a Space Engineers, a Clone Army mod, basically create a device to create NPC to help the player, in the form of a loyal clone army. As I though about how it would work, the logistics of the progamming/algorithms (thank you all my programming teachers, even you Ms. Best, for hardwiring my brain like that...), elements from other games I like spilled in as will be obvious. The Setting It's Earth, or some Earth like planet. It has suffered a nuclear apocolypse creating a Fallout like planet. Mankind has been reduced a measly villagers, scavenger, bandits and they are plagued by mutant abominations. This is when you drop in, literally. Arriving in a drop pod, your mission is simple, reclaim this world in the name of the Parliament, restore civilization on this planet, restore this world and remove the mutant contaminations, in which ever order you feel is best suited. Mission #Set up a base of operations #Recruit Settlers: #Eradicate Mutants: #Construct a Communications relay #Remove any competing influences on the world. Mechanics Running like Space Engineers, with a literal planet, outer space and asteroids to mine, there is also block building, construction etc. There are also other factions and their units to deal with... The player can create or recruit units to build bases, settlements, ships, space stations etc. NPC rules *Player Controlled/Generated: They are controlled by the player, in ways similar to RTS games, however they can be controlled via radio if the player/unit is out of range. Several NPCs operate in units of three or five. When one is selected all move withit, unless that unit is singled out. Units require three things, Food (food and water), Oxygen, Hydrogen (if they can fly) and Energy (if they have power armor). **Civilian Roles: The Units do not directly fight ***Engineers: They repair blocks. They may operate ships if they have cutters and/or welders and thus go outside. ***Miners: They mine materials and may operate ships if they have drills. ***Pilots: They pilot transports and even fighter craft and vehicles. ***Scientist: They oversee Hydroponics and the Loom. ***Medics: Medics can heal any friendly unit provided they have supplies. **Military Roles: These usually operate in units and are front line defense. ***Guards; They operate alone. They patrol or stand guard in certain areas for base defense ***Assault Teams: Operating in groups of five, they will go out and engage hostiles (unless you're in space) ***Scout: Scouts work in groups of three and can be sent of in a direction until they need to return for supplies. Unlike other military units, they can set up small communication outposts and when assigned and Engineer, defense platforms. ***Gunners: Unlike the other units, they sit at control terminals, their job is to give turrets better targetting priorities and quicker reaction. Factions and NPCs ForgeFire The Player's faction, their goal is to restore humanity/civilization across the galaxy, for this reason their exploration fleet sends agents to see to this task. Agents are sent with a GeneSeed Loom, the most important block in the game, and at early stages is impossible to replace. It is the means by which Slabs, special cyborg clones, are created for the player to use. *Smiths: The players and backup NPCs not grown from a loom. **Brothers/Sisters of the Forge: Smith like units, converted from recuits. *Slabs: Units created from a Loom, it should be noted that their jobs can be replaced by recruits who are not tied to their loom. However Slab loyalty will never drop. The draw back is they are tied to their looms, increasing power demand with each active Slab and if the loom is gone, all slabs will die. Slabs are tied to their armor and so will die. Slabs also do not go outside their grid, unless specifically ordered to, are following a player, or are military. *Recruits: Converts from Settlers, they can be upgraded to perform any task a Slab can, and generally have better A.I. However, they have a loyalty bar which goes up or down, depending on the situation. If they are starving, loosing, see you or your units kill settlers, then it will go down. This is true for any unit created from them, no matter what. Settlers The remaining civil human population of the planet. They are bound together in settlements, shandy towns. They grow crops and defend themselves from the horrors of the waste. Settlers can be made to join your order/cause, by persuasion, promises of protection, or your clone army can come in and forcibly conscript everyone that survives the initial attack. There will always be a leader unit in every town. Some towns may make alliances with each other, which may make recruitment harder. *Civilians: Operating as one Unit or a family unit of two (a couple), or three to five (with children), they are suited to take any Civilian Job. **Children: Children make the best of recruits. At first, they can do anything but take up of space, but they can be taught to do certain jobs, and if you're not too big on ethics, they can be indoctrinated and upgraded with the same cybernetics as the player to create for Forge Members who are completely loyal. The parents may not always agree with you putting metal bits in their kids, but there are both loud and subtle ways of dealing with them. *Guards: Town guards have primitive weapons, shotguns, and the occasional AK-47 like rifle. They are the only settlers that can fight and are only good for converting into scouts or assault teams, once given a powered armor like the slabs. Before that, they will become marines, with Smith/Slab guns, but without all the armor/protection. Mutants The radiated, mutated filth that was once human, mutants are the first major threat to the player and Settlers. They are man-eaters, attack and abducting settlers to devour to convert into more mutants. No matter how a player choses to play, they will have to eradicate them to complete their mission. Mutants can build cheaper, less effective versions of many of the blocks the player does, so long as they don't require power, wiring or moving parts. *Ghouls: Human sized and wearing makeshift armor. They are mainly melee users, weilding clubs or machetes to attack *Wailers: Scrawny, gaunt creature with no lower jaws. These skeletal figure scream when they find prey bringin othe mutants. *Brood Mothers: Transformed females, akin to something like an...ant queen, they generate all mutant units. Like most queen they don't like to share resulting in the mutants tribal behavior. Players can expect mutants to fight other mutants, especially if prey is scarce. *Berserkers: Massive behemoths weilding gatling guns. They are uncommon. Enclave A rival faction of humans to the Parliment. While they wish to restore humanity, they wish it remade in their image. They have their type of power armor, and use the same units as the player. They also have space ships and will arrive later in the game. They will set up a base, clear out the area of mutants and abduct some settlers for their experiments (don't expect any to survive). They believe in a more extreme view of purity that the Parliment and are made up of mostly clones. However, they do have special robots. *Commanders: The counterpart to Smiths and Brother of the Forge. Unlike player units they cannot build anything, and are there for battefield assistence. Usually they remain in their stratgey rooms as oppose to actually fight. *Infiltrators: Robot units that look like settlers. Their job is to get into your base, find something important and either immediately or explode when fighting the Enclave. They are highly advance but can be picked out be one of two ways: Mutants don't attack them and they spark when shot instead of bleed. Important Blocks These blocks are important to completing the player's mission. *GeneSeed Loom: For creating your army of slabs and also controlling them. It has another use however, it can clone units. It can clone settlers to create immediate recuits, and drive the purifiers. *Purifiers: Depending on the difficulty, even the air may be toxic, causing random mutant spawning. With purifiers and enough time, the area may be cleansed, attracting settlers. However, unless the whole planet is fixed, the purifiers must remain working or the area will revert to its prior toxic state. *Hydroponics: Everyone needs to eat, even the player. As Napoleon said, an army marches on its stomach. *Cryo Pod: For storing extra NPCs, or recharge your slabs. For slabs they are beds. *Beds: For every single Settler, there needs to be a bed otherwise you have overcrowding, which means unaligned settlers, non-recuits, taking up your resources and space. *Interstellar Communications Array: A massive dish and base, which can detect things far, far into space. It can also be used to call for back up or for a city ship full of ever loyal recruits and Smiths. This will only happen if the immediate area is purified, and mutant/Enclave free. You could simply call for back up, a small army to help you eradicate your enemies. Play Style While intendid to play similar to Space Engineers and other construction survival games, the goal is to make players commanders of their own armies. Units can be put in control of flying crafts, tanks and vehicles all designs and/or made by the player and ordered into battle. Category:Blog posts